


Saint's Row: Purple and Blue

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Stillwater was hard on Victoria.  When her brother Nick was murdered and she was approached by the Third Street Saint's her life took an unexpected turn for Steelport. She was now a full fledged member of the Saint's and now the adopted little sister to Johnny Gat. Everything was going fine, until she met a ghost from her past in a rival shoot out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of the Character of the Saint's Row games but my own created characters Alyria and Victoria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of Volition , thank you for creating this kick-ass world and the gun-toting souls that reside in it.*
> 
> *This work has an altered timeline that does not run exactly cannon with the game series. Some of the events have been altered and changed to benefit the progression of the story. Some of the ages of the characters have been altered to legal age or over 21. Please enjoy!*

 ~Prelude~  

  Growing up in Stillwater was hard for Victoria, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She was first introduced to the Third Street Saints when a shoot out happened near her neighborhood involving her older brother. Victoria didn't know it back then, but her brother Nick was part of the Saint's. He was one of their most valuable assets to the small crew at the time.  
    She remembered that day like it happened yesterday. She was walking home from spending time with her friend's house when she heard the first shots ring out through the neighborhood. As she approached her house she saw her brother come running from their house while screaming at her to get inside and take cover. He ran straight for her, grabbing her by the waist and bringing them both to the ground. As soon as Nick regained his footing he aimed his gun at the car that had just stopped in front of their house and fired shot upon shot at it as the driver got out. Victoria scrambled to her feet and ran for the house. She slammed the door and hid behind their family's couch. The gunfire went on for a while then suddenly quieted down and she heard the squeal of tires burning out on pavement. She waited a few moments and decided to go out to see if her brother was alright.  
    She approached the door with caution and was met with a gruesome sight. Nick was face down in the lawn, his gun laid a few feet from him and he was not moving. Panic came over her as she screamed and ran for her brother with the sounds of police sirens echoing behind her. She collapsed to her knees next to him. Gently she turned him over to cradled him in her arms as the police and paramedics arrived on scene.  
    A few short days later she found herself standing at the side of a black, glossy coffin in the middle of a small cemetery. Her brother now slept eternally. She knew almost everyone there at the funeral minus a few people that stood towards the back sporting a few articles of purple clothing. She was thankful that her best friends Matt and Trisha were there to help her keep herself together. That day was the day she met Johnny Gat, Shaundi and their boss, Alyria. After the funeral procession they approached her telling her about how brave her brother was and handed her his bandana.  
    After a lot of heavy thinking Victoria decided to join the Third Street Saints. They welcomed her like she was family when she made her decision. Soon the Saint's found out that Victoria was an excellent tech head and an expert gunslinger, once she had the proper training.  
    The Saint's have treated her like family ever since their move to Steelport. In fact Johnny Gat even adopted her as his sister. When the Boss, Alyria took a penthouse from their rival gang the Morningstar, Victoria received a call from her. Alyria told her over the phone that they were now in Steelport after an incident with the Morningstar and she wanted Victoria to come and settle in with them.  
    Victoria was happy to pack up her things and come to Steelport with her fellow Saints. They were so generous to her that they gave her a room in the penthouse to call her very own. Upon arrival she was quick to settle into her room and make it her own. The move was a big change for her, but she adjusted quickly as she was called out on missions with her boss and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

    Victoria sat in her room with her headphones on listening to her dubstep as she hammered away at the keyboard in front of her. Her ice blue eyes were trained on the large flat screen tv that hung on one of the walls of her room. She bit her lip as she gave her fingers a rest on the keyboard to go over what she was writing. The TV before her displayed a fan fiction she was working on for a popular show called 'Nyte Blayde'. She was a huge fan of the TV show and found herself writing for it on her down time with the Saints.  
    She was the most unique member of the Saints, from her looks and her love for gadgets and electronics you could have sworn she worked for the Deckers instead. To her electronics, music, anime and Nyte Blayde made more sense to her than the complications of humans and their problems. It was not a big deal to find her in her room surrounded by her gadgets with a smile on her face when she was not on a mission.  
    Her eyes left the tv as she finished scanning her document and darted over to her phone. The LED button on the bottom of it blinked three times a purple hue. She reached over to her phone and tapped the screen with her thumb, bringing the screen to life. It was a text message from Shaundi, apparently in twenty minutes Alyria wanted to call a meeting in the main room of the penthouse.  
    Victoria rolled her eyes as she moved her mouse over to save her document and then shut her computer down. She placed her keyboard on her bed and pulled herself out of her purple and black saucer chair. Her body felt the sudden urge to arch back into a stretch as she stood. As she straightened back up she adjusted the purple tank top that she wore and brushed off her black and purple frilled skirt. She grabbed her phone and slipped it her custom made pocket in her fishnet leggings. Her black knee high boots clicked with each step she made as she came down the stairs of the penthouse. She reached the bottom stair and was met with an arm over her shoulder.  
    "It's about time you joined the real world Vicky!" Pierce said flashing a killer smile at her as the walked into the main room of the penthouse. "Sometimes you need to come up for air from your sea of tech." He offered her a Saints Flow can.  
    Victoria smiled as she declined the offer of the drink. "I get lost in my work sometime. I don't mean to ignore you all, but sometimes it happens."  
    "Well, simmer down child, we have work to do. You get a text from Shaundi too?" Pierce asked as he broke away from Victoria and took a seat on one of the many purple couches in the main room.  
    "Yeah, wonder what it's about." Victoria took a seat across from him. She crossed her legs carefully as she looked down at her phone and checked her messages again.  
    "It's about a deal going down that we are taking over." Alyria said as she walked through the elevator doors that just opened. "There is a shipment coming into the docks of the warehouse district labeled for the Deckers. I want it for our inventory." Alyria walked up to the front of the room next to the glass doors that led out to the pool with Shaundi next to her.  
    "What's the shipment boss?" Pierce piped up after taking a long drink of his Saints Flow.  
    Alyria turned her attention to the windows behind her as she placed her hands on her hips, "Guns and tech. I want them before the Deckers get there. The plan is that Shaundi, Victoria and myself will go down to the docks here in a few hours when it is dark and take them for ourselves."  
    "The Deckers have a time set up they are going to go get the shipment themselves. We plan to get there first." Shaundi spoke up as she snatched Pierce's drink out his hand and took a drink.  
    "Why me?" Victoria arched an eyebrow at Shaundi and Alyria.  
    "If the shipment is coming from where we think it is, the container will have a keypad lock. You're a fast decoder and plus you're an excellent gunner." Alyria looked over to Victoria, "Plus it gets you out into the field."  
    Victoria rolled her eyes, "I guess." She let out a small laugh, "You know I am down with whatever, boss."  
    "Good, then let's go kick some ass!" Alyria's eyes lit up light fireworks as she started for the elevator.  
    Victoria rolled her eyes as she followed her boss to the elevator. She knew that she was the only one minus Kenzie that could do this kinda work and at the moment Kenzie was indisposed. She reached over to the counter on her way to the elevator and pulled her twin pistols to her. With a sigh she holstered them in her thigh holsters and walked into the elevator that would take them down to the parking garage.  
    Alyria leaned against the wall of the elevator as they proceeded down to the parking garage. Her mind was in motion all the time, working out ways to protect her street family and always turn a profit. It had been a long and arduous journey to bring the Saints back to their feet after her near death and incarceration. She was not about to let them down again especially with the current gang situation in the streets of Steelport. It was so bad that sometimes she feared just walking down the street would get her or her family shot.  
    She shook her head and dismissed the thoughts as the elevator doors slipped open. She walked out into the garage as she straightened her purple button up, dress shirt and her black suit pants. Alyria wanted to pull this mission off with a discrete car, but the gangs knew all their current vehicles. Deeming that idea impossible. Her heels clicked on the concrete as she approached one of the cars, throwing the door open and reaching up into the visor to pull out the keys.  
    Victoria followed Alyria and Shaundi though the parking garage to the car. She had always had an adoration for her boss. She was always so well put together and always ready for anything. It was almost comical how her brain worked, it worked more like a machine rather than a person. Victoria laughed inwardly at the thought that occurred in her mind, _'Maybe that's why Gat's taken such a liking to her.'_ She ran her hand through her hair as she pulled her car door open and took a seat in the passenger's side of the car.  
    Alyria always preferred Victoria to sit shotgun with her. It was a personal preference between the two of them. Victoria understood the sentiment behind it. Alyria and her brother Nick was close before he died. She assumed it made Alyria feel like she was rolling with her brother again.  
    The car idled in the parking garage for a few moments while the girls prepared themselves, loading their weapons, getting the plan together and plotting an escape route. Within a few moments of having everything sorted out they peeled out of the parking garage and down to the docks to pick up the drop.


	3. Chapter 3

    The drive down to the docks was hassle free and rather quick. Alyria smiled as she brought the car around the warehouses to find a place to stash the car close to the extraction point. She was slick with dodging the Saints rivals, but this was a little too easy. She thought that she would see at least a few Deckers circling the area of the drop, but as far as she could tell the place was dead and left unattended.  
    "I don't like this." Alyria finally spoke as she parked the car and killed the lights.  
    "Yeah it's pretty dead for a tech drop point. I would have thought this place would be swarming with Deckers." Shaundi arched an eyebrow as she looked around the area.  
    Victoria pulled out her pistol and eased her door open. She stepped out into the rapidly cooling night air and scanned the area. Alyria and Shaundi were right there was not a single Decker in sight, not even a faint blue glow from their equipment. "So where is this shipment?"  
    Alyria gently closed her door then walked around the car. "There are three crates. There." She pointed to one of the warehouses that was next to the docks, not that far from the car.  
    "With no Deckers around it should be a piece of cake." Shaundi stepped up next to Victoria while twirling her pistol on her finger.  
    "Yeah, no pressure." Victoria laughed softly as she pulled a set of purple rimmed glasses from the neckline of her tank top. They were special gasses that were designed by her, they were mirrored on the sides where she could easily see behind her. They had gotten her out of many of scrapes where she would have found her brains scattered before her while decoding things for the Saints.  
    "As soon as she gets the crates open bring the car around and load them into the car." Alyria said as she cautiously began moving towards the warehouse.  
    Victoria took a deep breath as she followed suit with Alyria. She noticed that Shaundi stayed behind them a few feet making sure that they were covered. The girls approached the first crate with their guns drawn and ready in case it was a trap.  
    A smile crossed Victoria's lips as she laid eye on the glowing keypad on the crate. Alyria was right she was needed. Her fingers slipped down to the small pocket in her fishnets and pulled out her cell phone. Quickly she knelt down by the crate while pulling a small wire from the cell phone. Her fingers worked deftly as she pulled off the panel and jacked her phone into the circuit board. Soon her screen lit up with rotating numbers. "This shouldn't take too long." She spoke cockily as the numbers slipped into place. Soon after there was a click and the top popped open. Her eyebrow arched as she was met with a few laptops and handheld gadgets.  
    Shaundi was quick to empty the crate into her arms and sprint off towards their getaway car.  
    Something didn't add up to Victoria. She had been messing with computers and gadgets for along time and these were low grade computers. They were worth nothing. Her mind raced as she ran for the second crate. The computers were almost as useless as an empty clip in a gunfight. She shook the thought and began the decoding process again.  
    "Heads up girls we got company!" Shaundi yelled as she ran back towards the others. Sure enough as the third number rolled into place she heard the squealing tires and gun fire. "I knew it." Victoria snarled as the crate popped open. "Shaundi don't worry about this one, it's knock off pistols." Wasting no time she bolted for the last crate as all hell broke loose. Sure enough it was a Decker trap. Victoria let out a gasp as a female Decker Specialist ran by her swinging her scythe at her. Thinking quickly Victoria dropped to her knees arching her neck back and letting the scythe pass over her just barely. As soon as she was clear from the scythe she scrambled to her feet and slid towards the last crate. Her fingers working the panel as soon as they were in reach. Instantly the numbers began to roll on her phone.  
    "Not so fast." Came a British accent from behind her. She then felt the cold steel of a gun against her bare throat.  
    Victoria eased her phone down to the ground and raised her hands up to show that she was giving up. She then risked attempting to stand. Her mind kicked into overdrive as she pivoted bringing one hand up to divert the gun and pulling her own in the face of her assailant. The gun she pushed away from her face fired , but the bullet met the ground. Victoria's eyes widened as she took in the face of the man that stood before her. She couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger on this man. She knew him, very well.  
    The same shock came over the leader of the Deckers that froze Victoria to the spot. He knew her too. They stood there for a few moments locked in place staring at each other as if they were facing a ghost.  
    "Shoot the son of a bitch, Tori!" Alyria screamed as she ran towards the getaway car.  
    The sound of her boss's voice snapped Victoria out of her daze as she quickly kicked the cord to her phone launching it up towards her hand. Her fingers closed around her phone and she squeezed the trigger.  
    Matt Miller didn't fall to the ground dead. At the last moment Victoria shifted the shot to fire inches from his face as she turned to run for the car.  
    A Decker sniper had Victoria in his sights as she ran for cover. His shot was not going to miss her. Matt noticed this and at the last minute grabbed the barrel of his gun shifting it up so it would miss her.  
    Victoria yanked the car door open and jumped into the car as it peeled away from the area with Alyria driving. Her mind raced as she looked out the window to Matt. She knew that she was going to catch hell once they were clear because of her failed shot, but she didn't care. She could never, not in a million years bring herself to shoot her childhood friend and the only man that ever had her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

    "What the fuck was that!?" Alyria screamed as she turned the car harshly onto the highway and slammed her foot down on the gas. "Your gun was practically jammed in his nose and you missed!" She swerved the car harshly around a semi as she took the long way back to their hide out.  
    "I-I don't know." Victoria looked down to her nails. "I must have misfired as I took off running."  
    "Must have misfired." Shaundi scoffed as she leaned forwards between the two seats. "You were standing there for a good few minutes staring at each other."  
    Victoria rolled her eyes as Alyria yanked them down into the exit ramp towards their hideout. "I made a mistake. It don't happen often."  
    Alyria hit a button on her cell phone as they sped towards their headquarters, "A mistake is forgetting to reload your gun and needing cover while you do so. Not misfiring over some guy!"  
    "I know ok! It won't happen again." Victoria bit her lip as they pulled into the Saints garage. "He just looked like someone I used to know."  
    Shaundi arched an eyebrow as Alyria parked the car in the same spot that it was removed from. "Looks like someone you used to know? He's the leader of the Deckers. Everyone knows him."  
    Victoria huffed a deep breath while she pushed her car door open with more force than she intended to. She stepped out and slammed the door ignoring the comments from     Alyria and Shaundi as she made her way to the elevator. Her mind wandered back to the gun fight as she jammed her finger into the elevator button while Alyria and Shaundi still gabbed on behind her.  
    Once they reached the main floor of their headquarters Victoria tossed her pistols and holster up onto the counter. She rolled her eyes as the girls dropped the laptops onto the table. "You do realize that those are bunk laptops. They were not even worth the trouble of going and getting them." She laughed as she started up the stairs to her room. Just before she popped her door shut she heard the familiar laugh of her street brother greeting Alyria. She was not in the mood for the lecture she would probably receive from Gat so she jammed her headphones on as she fell back into her bed. The pulsing beat of her chillstep calmed her as she curled up into her pillows.  
    Victoria closed her eyes as her mind wandered to the music. Memories flashed in her mind in wisps as she thought about her childhood friend and now leader of the Deckers. She felt a strange tightness in her chest as she thought about how close she came to gunning him down. Her mind started to slow down as sleep crept up on her. It was unexpected, but soon she found herself dreaming of the days she ran with Matt and her other friends when they were younger.  
    Moments later her eyes shot open as her phone vibrated in her fishnets. She heaved a sigh as she pulled her phone out. Her eyebrow arched as she opened the text message. Where the number should have been was the words withheld.  
_"Meet me down in the warehouse district. Building number 5. Come alone and tell no one, you'll be safer that way. I know who you are and I need to talk to you soon. Tonight at 7 p.m."_  
    Victoria laughed a bit as she tapped a few keys on her phone and opened an app to track the number back. She smiled knowing that the number would not be hidden for long with her own personally made app.  
    Moments passed as her phone attempted to track the number. Her eyes widened when her phone displayed the number being bounced all over the city. There was no way to track the number at all. Whoever sent this message to her was a professional and on her level. She looked to the corner of her phone and noticed that it was 6:30 p.m. The mission that they had just returned from didn't take as long as she thought it did. Quickly she pulled herself up from her bed and tossed her head phones to the side. She cracked her door and was met with silence, Gat must have taken them on another mission.  
    Victoria made her way down the stairs to the main floor as quietly as she could, pulling her pistols from the counter and heading to the parking garage. Once in the parking garage she made her way to her personal car, a purple and blue Raycaster. With a quick look around she started her car and headed out to the warehouse district. Her mind rolled the thoughts of this possibly being a trap, but she was a tough girl and could handle this on her own. With a smile she opened her car up on the highway while cranking the volume of her dubstep music. Driving always made her feel alive and free especially when she was alone with her music with no one to judge her. She checked her dash clock and pulled her car off onto an exit ramp into the warehouse district. She was early, which was a good thing. That way she could scope the place out before her mystery texter got there.


	5. Chapter 5

    Victoria followed the directions on her phone to an empty warehouse in the Decker ran district. Biting her bottom lip she got out of her personal car. She scanned the area real quick to see if she was followed. Allowing a smile to cross her lips she took pride in knowing she avoided being followed by the Saints. Part of her worried that this was a trap, but she knew that she could handle it. She slipped her phone into her fishnet pocket and let her fingers run over the gun strapped her her thigh. She was prepared if it was a trap.  
    Carefully she approached the door to the abandoned warehouse. She knew the text said she would be safer to come alone, but that didn't stop her heart rate from spiking as she pushed the door open. She closed the door as quietly as she could before making her way through the abandoned warehouse. From the looks of the place it had been abandoned for a few years, which she found odd due to some of the hanging overhead lights were on. She felt a small twinge of fear slice through her as she walked through the eerie shadowing of the warehouse.  
    She came to a stop as she entered the large room that appeared to be a loading dock. This was as far as she dared to enter the old building. Any farther and she would be an open target for a head shot. Victoria was smarter than that to let anyone have that much of an advantage over her.  
    Victoria set her shoulders and dropped her right hand down to her gun, "This is as far as I go. If you are here, show yourself!" Victoria's voice echoed through the old loading bay. Her eyes roamed over the room before her and noticed a faint blue glow coming from under one of the abandoned trucks. Instantly she scrambled over to an old shipping trailer as she drew her gun. A faint blue glow can only mean one thing, she was dealing with a Decker. As she pressed her back to the trailer she drew her gun to defend herself.  
    "There is no need to hide. It's alright, I'm not here to fight you." Came a male's voice with a British accent.  
    Victoria's whole world stopped around her as she voice echoed through her mind. She had heard that voice a long time ago back in Stillwater. The accent found it's way to her heart and tangled itself around it, like it had so many years ago. Her mind raced as she inched to the edge of the trailer and dared a glance at the man.  
    In the middle of the room stood a man with shaggy black hair, grey pants and a black and blue jacket. He was a Decker alright, but it was her Matt, her best friend. Swallowing her fear she stepped out from behind the trailer and lowered her gun. She took a few steps into the pale light that illuminated the middle of the room.  
    "Matt? Matt Miller?" Her voice sounded foreign as she spoke his name, something she hadn't done in a long time.  
    "I knew it was you the moment I laid eyes on you." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he took a few cautious steps towards her.  
    Victoria didn't care if he was a Decker or not, she dropped her gun and ran to him. She was met with his arms embracing her. "Matt, I missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around his and squeezed as she buried her face into his shoulder.  
    Matt embraced her for moment before pulling her back slightly to look into her eyes. "I missed you as well." His right hand came up to cup her chin as he closed the gap between their lips. His kissed her with a tender passion that bore his very own soul to her.  
    Shock took over Victoria's system as his lips met hers, but melted away quickly as she felt his passion for her. Her mind realized that the feelings she had for him he also had for her. Victoria pressed herself against him as one of her hands snaked up to his hair, kissing him back with the same passion he shown her.  
    Matt pulled his lips back from hers with a gentle reluctance. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Victoria noticed a faint blush on his pale cheeks. His blue eyes were clouded with lust from behind the black eyeliner. "I should have told you a long time ago..."  
    A shy smile graced Victoria's lips as she looked up into his eyes. She knew what he felt, there was no need for words. Slowly her hands came down from his shoulders stopping at his chest. "I know, I feel the same way." Her voice was barely a whisper as her fingers found the zipper of his jacket. Slowly she drug the pull of the zipper down the length of his chest exposing the black beater underneath it. Her eyes locked with his waiting to see if he would allow her to fully remove the jacket.  
    His lips bore down on her again, locking over hers as his arms draped back allowing her to remove the jacket. As soon as his arms were free of his jacket he pulled away from her. He took a moment to pull his black beater up over his head only to discard it with his jacket. Matt brought his hands up to the hem of her shirt, hooking his fingers in the fabric and gently slipping it up over her head.  
    Her mind raced as her shirt came up over her head. She loved Matt, but if Alyria or the others found them out there would be a price to pay. The thought was fleeting as Matt's arms once again encircled her. She felt his hands touch the exposed skin of her back and it was almost too much for her. A sigh escaped her lips as she reveled in the feeling of his hands roaming over her back. Once again their lips met in a passion that set them both on fire. Victoria felt his hands travel farther down her body to the waistline of her skirt. As his fingers played with her waistband his lips left hers and traveled across her chin and down to the crook of her neck. His lips left a tingling trail as they traveled causing her head to tilt back in an airy moan.  
    Matt's lips kissed along her shoulder as his fingers slowly tugged down on her skirt. With in seconds Victoria stood before him in only her bra, thong, fishnets and heels. He dared to pull his lips from her skin to look at her. She was the most beautiful creature that had graced his life. His mind was on the verge of becoming something primal. Matt knew he wanted her and had to have her or he would go mad.  
    Victoria felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she watched look her over. A wicked smile tugged at her lips as she reached out for him, linking her fingers in the belt loops of his pants. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Her voice was like silk as she let her fingertips rest on the button of his jeans.  
    "Yes, yes more than anything, yes." His voice was an octave deeper as he replied. Passion dripped from every word he spoke to her.  
    His answer sent her heart rate to the moon, he actually wanted her. Her fingers made quick work of the button and the zipper that held his pants to his thin waist. With ease she slipped them down his legs to his ankles leaving him in only his blue boxers. She watched him remove his sneakers and discard his pants with his shirt and jacket. Victoria smiled at him as she bent over to unstrap her knee high boots to kick them off. Her height dropped a few inches due to her losing her boots which made Matt laugh a little.  
    Matt's mind snapped, he couldn't hold back anymore and needed her now. He moved forward, taking her in his arms and easing her down on the ground. His hands moved so gently that she touched the ground like a feather. The moment her back touched the cold ground she gasped and arched up into him. "I'm sorry, love!" His hand shot over to his jacket to spread out under her so the cold wouldn't shock her again. He took a moment to make sure she was comfortable before continuing his exploration of her body. Once he knew she was comfortable he lowered himself into her kiss again, grinding his hips into hers with a primal passion.  
    Victoria broke their kiss as she arched her head back with another airy moan at his hips contact. With her back arched up Matt was quick to help her out of her bra with a smile. A wave of gooseflesh washed over her as breasts were exposed to the air. Her hands came down his body to her own as she wiggled out of her fishnets and thong.  
    Matt groaned at the sheer beauty of her naked underneath him. Her skin was perfect in every way, milky white and smooth as velvet. He let out a gasp as Victoria's hand grasped his boxers and pulled them down, exposing him to her.  
    Victoria watched his perfect face contort into a primal groan as he pressed himself flush against her. Their moans carried softly through the abandoned warehouse as they shared their passion.  
    The warehouse quieted as Matt brought his head to rest in the nook of her neck after finding his personal climax right after hers.  
    Victoria wrapped her arms around Matt while kissing his forehead. "You know if we are found out how much trouble I would be in." She gently whispered in his ear as he moved to start getting dressed with her.  
    "Yeah, but I would do whatever it took to ensure your safety." Matt reached for his clothes and pulled them on. "I haven't stopped feeling for you since I left Stillwater. I am sorry that we ended up on opposite ends of the spectrum though."  
    Victoria finished pulling the rest of her clothes on as she looked down at her phone. Two new messages were flashing on the screen. She shook her head and turned back to Matt. "How will we continue to see each other? Especially with the war between our gangs and me having to sneak away from the Saints."  
    He brought his hand up to run through his hair, "I'll keep the Deckers off the Saints as much as I can. It's the Luchadores you have to worry about. They want to overrun the whole town."  
    "They have been trying for a while now." She pulled her boots on and walked over to Matt, wrapping her arms around him. "Will I see you again?" Her voice almost broke at the thought of never seeing him again.  
    Matt returned the embrace with smile, "yes. I will make sure of it." He lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. "I will contact you again and this time I will not block the number."  
    The couple turned to leave the warehouse and walk to their personal cars. As Matt drove off in one direction, Victoria pulled out and headed back to the Saints headquarters with a smile that matched her inner euphoria. Neither of them noticed the third car that pulled out behind them as they left though.


	6. Chapter 6

    Victoria turned her car into the penthouse's drive for the underground garage. Her body still humming with bliss as her mind swam in euphoria when she parked her car. A silly happy grin played at her lips as she yanked her keys from the ignition and started to get out of her car.

    "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" A voice sounded out through the garage followed by a slamming car door and a set of quick foot falls. "Fucking seriously Victoria?! The biggest mission we have ever been called upon is in a few days and your meeting with Matt fucking Miller of all people. That's gonna look real fucking good... What are you going to do when Gat finds out?" Shaundi's eyes flared with anger.

    "Oh, my god Shaundi! You fucking followed me?! What the hell!?" Victoria slammed her car door and stared down her friend.

    "Someone has to make sure you don't get killed. You better be thankful that I was the only one who noticed that you left." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Victoria. "But what are you thinking?"

    Victoria shook her head and started for the elevator in the garage that led up to the penthouse, "Honestly... It's none of your business."

    Shaundi roughly grabbed Victoria's arm and spun her around to face her, "You're part of the Saint's now. So of course it's our business!" 

    Shaking her head she averted her eyes from Shaundi, "It's not like I'm personally involving you all. This won't interfere with the mission or anything else for that matter."

    "Oh for fucks sake. Do you hear yourself? He's not just some Decker, he's their fucking leader." Shaundi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just don't get hurt and for the love of God, be careful." She promptly let her arm go and moved towards the elevator as well. "Just remember, under everything, he's a Decker."

    The elevator doors opened as Shaundi jammed her finger into the button, "Well?" She held the elevator door open as Victoria slipped into it with her.

    "You're like a little sister to me. I know things have been weird lately with the new mission, but I just want everyone on top of their game for this."

    Victoria's thoughts wandered as she nodded to her friend. This mission was insane. It seemed completely out of their element, but their boss, Alyria, was more than happy to take it. To Victoria it seemed to be more of a lime light move for the boss than anything. She shook her head as she thought about what her role in this mission was. Coding. She was an expert at coding and decrypting, this should be a piece of cake. No pressure right? Wrong, dead wrong. This was a nuke the president was talking about to Alyria. A very real nuke that he asked the Saint's to disarm. It seemed more like a suicide mission. One question tumbled in Victoria's mind over and over though. Why them? Why did the president ask a random street gang to disarm a nuke? Sure, the Saint's have had a vote of being popular and becoming a household name, but why trust them with this kind of sensitive thing. It seemed like a publicity stunt that could go very wrong.

    The elevator dinged as they reached the top floor of their headquarters. Victoria quickly passed through the doors and headed for her room. Leaving Shaundi shaking her head in the main room of the penthouse. Pushing her door open she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Shaudi was right, Matt was the leader of the Deckers now. Her feeling for him could land her in a very tight spot with the Saints. Frustration overcame her as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. The small LED at the bottom glittered up at her in a blue tone. Smiling she opened the SMS message from a contact not in her phone.

 

\-----

_     “I can’t believe you are here in Steelport. Ever since I pulled out of the warehouse you’ve been on my mind. I have to see you again and soon.” - Matt _

\-----

 

    Victoria knew that seeing him soon would be next to impossible now that Shaundi followed her. She would probably be on a tight leash now with her, but Matt was well worth the risk. She knew now that her feelings from years before were more real than anything she ever knew. 

    As she moved closer to her bed she noticed that there was an envelope lying atop it. Hesitantly she reached down and read the “Sensitive Information” label stamped on it. She opened the envelope and rolled her eyes. It was the mission information. Worry crept up on her like a dark cloud as she scanned over the paperwork. This was going to be a difficult time to do anything at all, let alone find the time to see Matt. 

    Flopping down on the bed she continued to read the paperwork, absorbing the information until her eyelids could no longer support themselves. Soon she found a very uneasy sleep with terrors of the upcoming mission haunting her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

    Time passed rather quickly as Victoria went over the documents that were strung out around her room. They were all classified blueprints, detailed descriptions and coding for the nuke they were about to go and disarm.

    Within the last twenty-four hours the penthouse had quieted down. No one was hustling and bustling around the common area like normal. It was a little unnerving to Victoria, but she knew she was not completely alone in the penthouse. She knew that Kenzie was holed up in her room preparing for the upcoming mission as well.

    The evening prior, Alyria, Shaundi and Pierce had left for debriefing. The moment the helicopter took off from the penthouse landing pad was when the eerie seclusion began. Victoria noticed that before Shaundi boarded the helicopter she pulled Kenzie to the side and had a very animate discussion with her. Motioning several times to Victoria and then to her ears. Not thinking anything of it she turned on her heel and headed back to her room.

    Victoria pulled her thoughts from the day before and snatched her phone from her pillow. No new messages at all. Matt had been unusually silent the last few days with a few minor exceptions of him telling her that she was on his mind.

    Just as she was about to set her phone down it chimed, flashing a quick purple in the LED. The screen flared to life with Alyria's name and a message.

\--

_"It's go time Victoria. Get to your stations. We got boots on the ground. Heading for mission site and we need you at the ready."_

\--

    With a heavy sigh Victoria gathered her tablet, personal notes and manilla envelope as she headed out the door of her room. Quickly she started down the stairs into the common room of the penthouse, she then rounded the corner heading for their tech room. As she approached the glass door it appeared that Kenzie was already at her station and having a very heated discussion over her headset.

    "Wait a minute? Your handler is..." Kenzie's words trailed off as she turned to lock eyes with Victoria. "Well it's about time! Over there." She flung her finger over to an empty computer station. "They have been on the ground for over twenty minutes. I thought I was going to have to do this alone."

    "I just got the boss' text stating they were on the move." Quickly she dropped her paperwork and tablet on the desk, yanking a piece of paper out of the envelope with numbers written out all over it. "Wait, where is _my_ headset?"

    "Shaundi said the boss wanted to keep you off the comms today."

    "What? Why?" Victoria shot Kenzie a shocked look as she sat down with her fingers moving on her tablet. Opening app after app, placing them strategically on her screen as the center number pad rolled blue colored numbers. The numbers rolled over and over, each time they stopped they flashed red, indicating the combinations were wrong.

    Kenzie's fingers worked lightening fast on her keyboard as she spoke, "I don't know. Not my place to ask."

    Victoria rolled her eyes as she turned back to her tablet and watched in horror as the numbers kept coming up wrong every time. She began to pour over her notes while her tablet tried to break the coding. Slowly she started to tune out Kenzie with her quick snaps at the group and some one she kept referring to as "MI6 Handler." For over ten minutes the codes continued to flash red then a small high pitched alarm sounded from her table.

    "FUCK!" Victoria loudly swore as she numbers locked into place flashing red.

    "What?!" Kenzie started to turn around to look at Victoria, suddenly she brought her right hand up to her headset, "Dammit, he launched the nuke! Oh my God, Alyria is running for it?! She's going to sacrifice herself to save us all!"

    Panic ripped through Victoria as she realized how very fucked they all truly were. Quickly she sprang out of her seat with her tablet in hand as she wiped the coding app from her screen and activating the blueprints. "I'm sorry Kenzie." She said as she yanked the headset off her blonde companion and shoved her chair out of the way of her monitor.

    "I see that your microphone does not work in your helmet so I need you to listen to me very carefully please. Tap the front of your visor if you get me." Victoria spoke quickly into the headset, jamming her fingers over her tablet screen pulling up a layout of the nuke.

    Moments passed with baited breath as Victoria watched her boss make a suicide run for the nuke. Right as Alyria flung herself towards the shaft of the nuke, she tapped her visor hard enough to rattle the camera.

    "Oh thank god, you can still hear me! I need you to climb straight up and there should be a panel right next to some of the lettering. Yank that son of a bitch off!"

    Alyria nodded as she shoved her fingers in the seam of the panel. She yanked once, the panel didn't budge. Swiftly Alyria brought her fist back and slammed into the center of the panel, denting the edges up so she could grab them. With one good heave, she yanked the panel off while slowly climbing into the atmosphere.

    "Ok, now I have never really done this, but from my calculations pull the green wire right the fuck out of the sockets!" Victoria instructed watching through the boss' visor camera. "You will need to climb up to the next panel and yank the..." She looked down at her tablet moving the schematics trying to figure out the next wire she needed to pull.

    "Blue!" A very familiar british voice said calmly over the headset.

    Victoria's eyes widened in shock as her heart skipped a beat at hearing Matt Miller on the other side of the headset. She was just about to say something to Matt when she noticed the monitor in front of her began to free fall to the ground. Then without warning the screen went black. "Fucking shit, I've lost visual on the boss!" Static rang out in her ears as she ripped the headset from her ears.

    Kenzie not realizing that all communications were lost, grabbed up the headset, "Boss, your right over the.... Wait, ALYRIA! Oh my God, are you there!"

    Horror overcame Victoria's face as she stared at Kenzie with wide eyes. "You don't think she’s...?"

    A sudden chirp from their phones startled them. Victoria looked down at her phone and noticed it was a multimedia message from Alyria. Curiosity overcame her as she opened the picture message. Happy laughter erupted from both girls as they looked at the image that was sent to them. It was a selfie from their boss, free falling from the exploding nuke and giving a thumbs up. A few moments later a second chirp came from their phones. Another picture message from their boss. This time she was kicked back in a black leather chair, legs up with her feet on a desk with the caption of, _"This chair is super comfy. It's mine for the next few years! Pack up Saints, we’re moving to the White House."_


End file.
